deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Satou/Abilities
Skills 'Special/Unique Skills' *Menu(1-1) **Storage; unlimited and timeless. **Map; expandable/shown if areas are explored. **Radar; similar to Map, but shows indicators and other information. **Search; Expands the map in an area you have not yet explored **List; able to edit self-info.(ie. skill column, name column, title column, etc.) **AR is also known as Reality. *Arrangement (1-1); Satou can freely move his team unit in his home ground ※ usable after (12-Intermission 2) *Creation(1-1, 13-1) ※ requirement not met. *Indestructible(1-1) (kanji as immortal/undying)※ requirement not met The Use of Points: 1749 (56.00%) The Remaining Points: 1371 (44.00%) Total Amount of Points: 3120 'Weapon Skills' (61P) *Bow (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-10) *(Lv10) (1-9)◎(6-2) *Axe (1-10) *Hammer (1-10) *Sword (Lv10) (1-9) *Stick (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9)◎(3-8) *(Lv1) (1-9) *Hammer (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Hatchet (1-10) *Stick (1-9) *Sword (1-10) 'Physical Combat Skills' (255P) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Battle (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Penetration (Lv10) (11-19) *Attack (Lv10) (3-8)(6-2) *Wielding (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Slash (Lv10) (7-20) *Anti-Personnel Battle (Lv10) (8-23) *Blow (Lv10) (6-3) *Splitter (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Edge (Lv10) (7-21) *(Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *Edge (Lv10) (6-3) *Edge Cannon (Lv10) (9-29)~(10-23) *Strike (Lv10) (11-19) *Eye (Lv10) (6-3) *(Lv10) (1-9) *(Lv10) (6-3) *Courage (1-9) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Bash (Lv5) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Spear Attack (Lv10) (6-3) *Attack (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *Art (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (6-3) *Destruction (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) 'Tactical Skills' (60P) *(Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (6-13) *(Lv10) (1-8)(6-2) *(Lv10) (2-12)(6-2) 'Motion Skills' (80P) * Dimensional Maneuver (Lv10) (1-4) * Drive (Lv10) (9-31 * Shrink (Lv10) (7-20) * Strength (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-4) * (Lv10) (5-14) * Drive (Lv10) (7-7) * Spacewalk (9-23) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Teleport (14-4) * Gate (14-4) 'Magic-Based/Supportive Skills' (91P) *Chant(13-Intermission 1) *Vision (Lv1) (7-4) *Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) *Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) *Healing (Lv10) (6-22) *Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) *Perception (Lv10) (7-8) *Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Strike (16-49) *Seer(15-8) *Magic(13-31) *Magic Usage (Background Cast)(14-12) *Thought (Thread Think)(14-12) *(Lv10) (1-9) *Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) *Seer (Lv10) (9-18) 'Magic-Invoking Skills' (160P) *Contract (3-3) *Magic: Demon (CH 11) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic: Demon (7-21) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (Lv10) (8-7) *Magic (CH 34) *Magic: Foreign World (CH 1) *Magic (9-13) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic: Garleon Belief (14-5) *Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) *Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) *Magic: Zaikuon Belief (15-26) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (2-1) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic: Demon (1-9) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) *Magic (3-4) *Order (6-Intermission 5) *Magic (Lv10) (6-7) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Prayer (1-4) *Magic (14-Intermission 1) *Magic (5-9) *Magic (Lv10) (15-9) *Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) *Magic: Demon (7-20) *Magic (9-19) *Magic: House Fairy (10-18) *Magic (13-Intermission 1) *Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) *Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) *Magic: Demon (CH 12) *Magic: Dragon (9-10) 'Resistance/Tolerance Skills' (264P) *Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(CH 8) *Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) *Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) *Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) *Resistance (CH 12) *Eye Resistance (CH 11) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (CH 12) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) *Resistance (LV 10) (14-6)(14-7) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) *Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance *Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) *Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) *Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) *Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) 'Manufacturing/Crafting Skills' (150P) *Creation (Lv10) (6-4) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6CH(7CH) *Crafting (7-12) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6-4) *(Lv10) (4-9) *(Lv10) (8-21) *(Lv10) (6-10) *Crafting (Lv10) (8-5) *Craft (Lv10) (1-4)(CH 6-7) *Tools Creation (Lv10) (6-10) *Carving (Lv10) (6-10) *(Lv10) (4-9) *(Lv10) (8-12) *(Lv10) (6-10) *Creation (Lv10) (1-4)(6-10) *Reinforcement (Lv10) (6-3) 'Academic Skills' (111P) *of Gods Language (14-32) *Language (14-27) *(Lv10) (2-2) *(Lv10) (1-4) *Tribe Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) *(Lv10) (8-26) *Language (Lv5) (1-9)(7-13) *(Lv10) (3-8) *Dissection (6-2) *Language (Lv5) (9-10) *Country Language (14-22) *(Lv10) (5-2)(6-2) *Language (Lv10) (5-4)(6-10) *(Lv5) (6-14)(CH 7) *(Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) *Scale Kin Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) *(Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) *Inference (2-6) *Knowledge (1-4) *Language (Lv10) (1-5) *Language (Lv3) (9-11) *(Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) *(Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) *Language (14-46) *Regions Language (14-6) *Language (Lv1) (8-25) *National Language (Lv1) (16-16) *Language (Lv1) (16-27) 'Artistic Skills' (43P) *Acting (6-22) *Dance (8-11) *Game (1-4) *(Lv3) (2-7)▼(6-2) *Performance (Lv10) (6-6)(6-7) *Painting (1-4) *Sing (1-4) *Talking (Lv10) (6-1) *Twister (Lv10) (6-1) *(Lv10) (8-5)(9-1-) 'Business/Profession Skills' (70P) *(Lv5) (1-8)(6-2) *Coercion *(Lv10) (1-6) *(Lv10) (1-5) *(Lv10) (1-6) *Service (Lv5) (2-3)(6-2) *(Lv10) (1-5) *Nonchalant (1-8) *Lv5 (1-8)▼(6-2) *Face (Lv5) (1-7)(6-2) *(Lv10) (6-22)(CH 6-7) 'Labor Skills' (75P) *Training (9-26) *Camping (1-4) *(Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) *Carriage (4-3) *Cleaning (1-4) *(Lv10) (6-2) *(Lv10) (1-4)(6-13) *(Lv10) (6-2) *Farming (1-4) *(Lv10) (6-13) *Harvest (1-4) *(Lv10) (6-15) *Lumbering (1-4) *(Lv5) (4-6)(6-2) *Mount-Riding (6-15) *Packing (5-14) *Service (3-4) *(Lv10) (1-7)(6-2) *Taming (9-26) *Transport *Washing (1-4) *Weeding (1-4) 'Labyrinth/Dungeon Skills' (59P) *(Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) *Box (Lv4) (3-5)(5-2) *Discovery (Lv10) (2-10) *Release (Lv10) (2-10)◎(3-8) *Usage (Lv5) (2-10)(6-2) *Chest Unlock (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) *Discovery (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) 'Stealth Type Skills' (150P) *(Lv10) (2-6) *Magic Essence Camouflage Detection (13-9) *(Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) *Ears (Lv10)(1-6)(6-2) *The Scenes (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) *Conspiracy (2-6) *(Lv10) (1-5) *(Lv10) (1-10) *Destruction (Lv10) (6-33) *Charge (2-6) *(Lv10) (7-19) *(Lv10) (14-46) *(Lv10) (7-19) *Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) *Essence Camouflage (13-9) *Essence Concealment (13-9) *Essence Distribution Perception (13-9) *Detection (13-9) *Camouflage (13-9) *Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) *Inhibition (13-9) *(Lv10)(1-9) *Steps (Lv10) (7-19) *Voice (Lv10) (8-20) *Unlock (CH 18) *Plunder (16-36) 'Speciality/Unique Skills' (120P) *[ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill *Eye (Lv10) (6-32) *Projection (15-6) *Control(16-12) *Condemnation (2-6) *Inducement (13-10) *Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) *View (Lv10) (6-32) *Search (Lv10) (6-3) *(Lv10) (14-6)(14-7) *Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) *Talk (4-10) *Control(16-12) *Vision (Lv10) (7-3) *Oracle (15-27) *Seduction (4-10) *at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) *Technique (4-10) *Skill (8-22) *Hearing (14-8) *Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) *(Lv10) (9-23) *Telepathy(16-12) *(Lv10) (10-29) *(Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) Notable Spells *Shower *Map Exploration *Control (Original) *World (Forbidden) *Any Object (Forbidden) *Heal (Intermediate) *Suit (Original) (13-Intermission 1) *Engtangle (Space Magic) (15-1) *Perforation (Forbidden) *of Resist Fire (14-6) *Magic (Intermediate) *Canopy *to Diamond (Original) *Clairhearing *Magic) *Condense *Kingdom (13-Intermission 1) *Safe House *Cube *Deodorant *Ash (Forbidden) *Banishing Laser (Forbidden) *Control (Original) *Kuro (Original) (14-3) *Shot (CH 12) *(Original) *Illusion (Original) *of Genesis (Original/Forbidden) *Armor (Intermediate) *Shield (Intermediate) *Sword (Intermediate) *Flame (Forge) *Life (Original) (14-12) *Art *Control (Original) *Look (15-6) *Cancel (Original) *Control (Original) *(Intermediate) *Force Transfer Rev (14-12) *AED (Original) (15-10) *Respiration (Original) (15-10) *Control (Original) *Voice (15-1) *Hand (Intermediate) *Sword (Original) *Drain (Intermediate) *Transfer (Intermediate) *Wall (Wall) *Down (Forbidden) (15-43) *Magic (Advanced) *Force (Original) (14-44) *Possession (Advanced) (15-9) *(Original) *Laser (Advanced) *Guard (13-Intermission 1) *Water *Dive (Forbidden) (15-13) *Recording (14-36) *Arrow *Stun (Original) *View *Divide (Advanced) (14-11) *(Extra Clairvoyance) (14-11) *Blade (14-31) *Message *Stun *Signal *Knead (Original) (14-28) *Intrude (Forbidden) (15-13) *Record (Original) *an Object *Telephone *Forming (15-44) *Eyes (Intermediate) *Translate *Heal *Control (Forbidden) (14-20) *Inferno (Forbidden) Category:Abilities Category:Satou